Addams Family Embrace Once More
by Zone666
Summary: The Wizardry world would not know that in a day's times, Harry Potter would end up in the hands of the Darkest family in history. They would not know that not only would Harry Potter cease to exist after a few hours when Gomez Addams picked Harry up, but that he and his new family would one day unleash out a terror that this world has never seen in centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, The Addams Family, or any other reference I may make in this story. I only own the character's attitudes and some of the conversations ^-^**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Private Drive, were proud to say that they were a respectably normal family, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything that was strange or even remotely mysterious, because they just did not hold such nonsense in their lives.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy of a man with hardly any of neck that was mostly covered in fat. He had a large unattractive mustache with greedy beady eyes that spoke that he would betray you in a second if you had money.

Mrs. Dursley was a thin, horse-faced women with washed-out, bleach, blonde hair. She had a giraffe-like neck that came in handy when she spent much of her time spying on her neighbors. She was a stay-at-home mother who only cleaned the house or looked after her son Dudley.

Dudley Dursley was a large baby that looked like a cross-breed between a giraffe and a hippo, or perhaps an elephant. He had extremely curly blonde hair and a face that look like it belongs to a pig. He was big enough to look like a four year old, but was actually on one-and-a-half. He was also extremely spoiled child and he was constantly shoving food into that gaping hole he called a mouth. Any toy he wanted, he got.

The Dursleys prided themselves on their normalcy, on how they are one of the most "respected" citizens perhaps in England, but they had a dark secret, a secret that not even normal witches or wizards knew, not even one Lily was aware of. One they hoped would never see the light of day. For you see, whilst the Dursleys themselves were "normal", Petunia's side of the family was anything but "normal", in fact, you may call them anything but what is abnormal. But Petunia saw herself as lucky because she was the only one in the family that could not do any kind of magick.

Petunia's side of the family were witches of the Dark Arts. They practiced the darkest magick's in the world...Black Magick.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Some Black Magick are. . . .

**True name spells**_ - the theory that knowing a person's true name allows control over that person, making this wrong for the same reason. This can also be used as a connection to the other person, or to free them from another's compulsion, so it is in the grey area. _

**Immortality**_ - from a Taoist perspective, life is finite, and wishing to live beyond one's natural span is not with the flow of nature. Beyond this, there is a major issue with immortality. Because of the need to test the results, the subjects must be killed. Even a spell to extend life may not be entirely good, especially if it draws life energy from another to sustain the spell._

**Necromancy**_ - for purposes of usage, this is defined not as general black magic, but as any magic having to do with death itself, either through divination of entrails, or the act of raising the dead body, as opposed to resurrection or CPR. _

**Curses/Hexes**_ - a curse can be as simple as wishing something bad would happen to another, to a complex ritual. _Black magic, in

**Chaos magick**_ - corresponds to magic that is performed around the themes of death, separation, severance and entropy. This can refer to powerful curses meant to bring the strongest effect, spells to sever emotional ties to objects or people, and so on._

The forms and components of black magick spells are different though. They often reflect the focus, aims, or interests of those casting the spells, which is in stark contrast to the casting of white magick spells. The casting of black magick spells often incorporates symbolism of those things which could be interpreted as possibly hazardous or harmful to humans, such as sharp, pointed, caustic, and/or hot elements combined with personal objects from the spell's focus (a lock of hair, a drop or smear of blood, personal mementos, etc.). And while this distinction is primarily observable in folk magick, it can pertain to other forms of magick also.

These are some of the darkest magics that even normal witches or wizards would ever consider doing or even go near them. Not even one of history's evilest Dark Lords, Voldemort, aka, "Tom Riddle." In fact, there are only five families in the world that would even attempt to go near them. The Zabini family, the Black family, the Gaunt family (all dead except Riddle), the Frump family, and finally the darkest of them all, the Addams family. They all practiced Necromancy, Maleficium (sorcery), Demonology, Gray magic, Left-hand path and right-hand path, Witchcraft, Ya sang, Seiðr, and Isan.

There is also the Dark Arts that encompass many spells and actions ranging from using the Unforgivable Curses to brewing harmful or poisonous potions to breeding Dark creatures such as Basilisks, and its practise is generally illegal. Practitioners are referred to as Dark wizards or witches, the most prominent and powerful of whom was Lord Voldemort. His followers, known as Death Eaters, also practised the Dark Arts. Powerful Dark spells also require malicious intent in order to be successful. To cast the Cruciatus Curse, for instance, one must truly desire to cause pain in and of itself. It should be noted that whilst the Dark Arts have a bad reputation, overall Dark Magic is not - by definition - "evil" magic. Indeed, dark magic can be used for good as well as evil. Even the Killing Curse can be used for good, such as to put out a patient's misery if they can no longer live and are dying slowly. Though the Dark Arts sound similar to Black Magick, there is a subtle difference between intent and how and what you perceive yourself to practice.

Although the Dark Arts are frowned upon in the wizarding world, they are not prohibited (with the exception of the Unforgivables) and may even - under certain conditions - be encouraged; for example, while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches only Defence Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang Institute teaches the Dark Arts itself. Also, in times of war, the Ministry of Magic has been known to permit Aurors to use strong Dark magic against its enemies. In addition, there is a matter of degree. The three Unforgivable Curses are punishable by an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison when used on humans, except when permitted in wartime, whereas some types of magic can have Dark as well as more benign uses and, thus, are presumably not always illegal.

But the Dark Arts are not the only magick. There is also White Magick. White magick is defined as magic that is used for good. White magick is most commonly thought of as healing magick, or spells and rituals that aid people. White magick, healing or "good", as opposed to Black magick see also Black magick paranormal. Real White Magick Spells that work can be used to protect, bless, heal, and help yourself or others. They can be used to bless or purify new ventures, clear and heal the mind and body, shield people and places from curses and hexes, turn back evil magick spells and incantations, reverse bad conditions, break jinxes, and allow good dreams and wishes to come true. Real White Magick Spells that work are all intended to be positive, uplifting, kind, beneficial, and gentle. White Magick Spells are designed to be defensive, helpful-never hurtful.

In fact, Petunia's sister Lily, went to a school where magick was taught, mostly of White Magick in-fact. A school named Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is where Lily Evens met James Potter, her husband. They had a beautiful son with raven hair and the largest emerald eyes. They named their child Hadrian James Potter. He was a child of Prophecy, the supposed savior. He was to be the smart, wise, kind, altogether good and light wizard that the world needed. Oh how wrong they were. How wrong that when he went to Hogwarts, he would be anything but what they thought of him.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

When Petunia Dursley woke one chilly morning in mid-November and went to pick up her daily milk, she did not realize that one of the most important figure in the Whole Wizardry world would end up on her porch. She did not know that just hours before, one Harry James Potter, would have ended the rane of one "Lord Voldemort." She did not know that her younger sister, Lily Potter (nee Evans), was dead along her husband, James Anthony Potter. Nor did she know that what kind of Destiny one Harry Potter would have in the future. So it was completely reasonable that when Petunia went to go grab the milk, she would let out a scream when she found her nephew on her doorstep.

Once she got herself under control and could think clearly again, she grabbed the basket and ran back into the house, slamming the door behind her. 'Please don't let anyone have seen this god forsaken thing.' She noticed a letter in the basket and opened it up.

_Petunia Dursley,_

_This child's name is Harry Potter. He is the son of your sister Lily Potter (nee Evans) who has recently passed away with her husband James Potter. I implore you to raise young Harry as your own son and protect him with the blood wards around your home that I have activated. On young Harry's eleventh birthday, I will send a representative from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and have young Harry study Magick._

_With Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Petunia! Is breakfast ready?" Vernon yelled down the stairs. "Oh, no!" She whispered. "Almost dear" she yelled back. As she heard his feet on the stairs, she looked around wildly for some place to put the brat. Her eyes landed on the door to the cupboard under the stairs. She opened the door and put the baby in, praying that it didn't make a sound and put the letter along with the baby. She hurried into the kitchen and quickly fried up some eggs and bacon. She set the table and served the breakfast as her husband came into the kitchen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and digging in.

Petunia could only watch in awe and disgust as the food was eaten with gusto, Vernon not pausing to chew or swallow. She tried to hide her shiver of disgust as she got up to wake and feed her Dudders, Dudley. By the time she was finished feeding, washing, and changing his nappy, she could hear Vernon's car pulling out of the Drive. She hurried downstairs and watched as he disappeared around a corner before running over to the cupboard and taking out young Hadrian. She quickly fed him some purred apricots before rushing to her bedroom and grabbing out her address book.

She flipped to the page under F (for freak) and Looked up her cousin Gomez Addams. After calming down enough to not sound hysterical, she called Gomez.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ri-**"Goooodddd dddaaaayyy, Addams family at your service. How may we torture you?" A gravelly-voiced butler named Lurch said politely.

After stuttering for a minute or two, Petunia finally spoke calmly, "Yes hello, my name is Petunia Dursley and I would like to speak to my cousin Gomez Addams." She tried to say as politely as she could, which was not very much.

"Yyyyeeesss, riigghhtt away." continued the gravelly-voice voice. There were steps and clanging sounds in the background as the voice took the phone to Gomez.

Gomez looked up with a frown when he was told who was on the phone. He put down his swords and spoke to the phone, " Cousin Petunia, how may i help you?"

Petunia took a deep breathe and quickly spoke, "Cousin Gomez, I ask for your help."and with that, she explained how she couldn't take care of the child and that if it stayed with her, Vernon would be pissed and probably take it out on the poor boy. Gomez, of course, was eager to take the child. He thought it would make a good playmate for his son and daughter. He agreed to come and pick it up at noon. Petunia thanked him profusely and after a few pleasantries, hung up the phone. She let out a relieved sigh and smirked a smirk that would make any Slytherin jealous.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

When Vernon came home that evening from a long day at work, it was to a small feast on the table that Petunia was making. When Petunia noticed Vernon at the door, Vernon asked Petunia what the occasion was, and she replied that she had heard an interesting rumor about one of the neighbors, Nancy who apparently had fake hair. Vernon, used to his wife's nosiness, accepted this without a thought. He was never the wiser of the events that had transpired that day.

Also, since Dumbledore never checked up on Hadrian, neither was the Wizardry world aware that young Harry would live with the Addams. The Wizardry world would not know that in a day's times, Harry Potter would end up in the hands of the Darkest family in history. They would not know that not only would Harry Potter cease to exist after a few hours when Gomez Addams picked Harry up, but that he and his new family would one day unleash out a terror that this world has never seen in centuries.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤

_That's the end of the first chapter. ^-^_

_I hope you enjoyed it and hope that you continue to read it as i write more :)_

_If you have any ideas on what you want to happen to this story, please message me, thank you ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap:**

When Vernon came home that evening from a long day at work, it was to a small feast on the table that Petunia was making. When Petunia noticed Vernon at the door, Vernon asked Petunia what the occasion was, and she replied that she had heard an interesting rumor about one of the neighbors, Nancy who apparently had fake hair. Vernon, used to his wife's nosiness, accepted this without a thought. He was never the wiser of the events that had transpired that day.

Also, since Dumbledore never checked up on Hadrian, neither was the Wizardry world aware that young Harry would live with the Addams. The Wizardry world would not know that in a day's times, Harry Potter would end up in the hands of the Darkest family in history. They would not know that not only would Harry Potter cease to exist after a few hours when Gomez Addams picked Harry up, but that he and his new family would one day unleash out a terror that this world has never seen in centuries.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤,¸_

**4 Privet Drive, Surrey, U.K.; 3rd of November**

Petunia nervously straightened her new blouse while she waited for Gomez to arrive. Harry was dressed in the same clothes when he arrived, with a few toys and things to keep him occupied that were leftovers from when Dudley broke them, as well as the blanket from when he arrived. It was ten-thirty now, he should be here any minute...

Ding dong.

Alright, so he wasn't late, she would give him that. Good, good, She smoothed her pencil skirt and answered the door. She tried to bite back a scream, although from the expressions on the Addams family faces, she didn't succeed. Gomez's family looked... different. She tried to smile. She was sure it was a grimace though. She didn't want the boy, but she hoped no harm came to him with the Addams... "Gomez?" she asked uncertainly. The man in front of her grinned widely. He had to have six canine teeth.

The man who rang the doorbell was Gomez Addams. Gomez looked of Castilian extraction, he was dressed in a chalk-striped, dark-colored suit, sported slicked-back hair and had a pencil woman next to him was his wife, Morticia Addams (nee Frump), who looks like an old victorian vampire; she has pale skin and long black hair that sheen with blue in the sunlight. She wore a black gothic dress that matches her hair, tightly form fitting, with a hobble skirt. Morticia also applied baking powder to her face instead of actual makeup. The little one year old on Morticia's hip, was their daughter, Wednesday Addams. She has pale, dark-haired, and already looked like a grim-looking who seldom smiles, if at all. Next to Gomez on his other side, was his son, Pugsley Addams. He looked to be an energetic monster of a boy…blond red hair, popped blue eyes, wearing a black and white t-shirt with black shorts. Behing Gomez was Fester Addams who was a completely hairless, hunched, and barrel-shaped man with dark, sunken eyes and often a deranged smile. He wore a heavy, full-length fur coat that looked like it belonged to a mad scientist. And finally behind Fester was Grandmama Frump (mother of Morticia), she has frizzy white hair, wears a red shawl with beads all over, a black bombazine skirt, thick socks and a fleece slippers with a huge medical bag in her left hand.

While Petunia took them all in, she was praying in her head that she would never get infected with their freakishness or her dear Dudleyims.

"Petunia!" He said happily, as if nothing pleased him more than to see her. "This is my lovely wife, Morticia, our son Pugsley and our daughter Wednesday, by brother Fester and our Grandmama ..."

While Gomez was making introductions, behind him, Grandmama was looking inside of her bag and pulling out what looked like eyes and spleens. Fester was talking to three year old Pugsley about making bombs and the art of killing. And finally, Wednesday was off to the side starring at baby Harry, who was playing with her doll, Marie Antoinette.

While this all happened, Petunia thought then and there that yes, Lily's lot were all a bunch of nutters and she was glad that she was not born with any magic.

Once Gomez finished introducing everyone, Petunia said, "Erm, would you like to come in and, ah, meet Harry before you leave? His birth certificate and other papers are all in the baby bag, along with some snacks and things."

Gomez grinned once again. "Splendid idea, Petunia! Simply splendid indeed!"

Grimacing again, Petunia led the odd couple to the parlour, where Harry was with Wednesday, attacking the doll now with obvious glee. Wednesday was also looking at Harry with a fond expression and was lightly playing with his hair and giggling once in awhile. Together, they made a perfect picture of dark little cherub angels.

"Oh, how precious," Morticia sighed. "He looks just like Wednesday when we got Kitty Cat."

"Kitty Cat?" Petunia asked. They had a pet that was actually "normal"?

"Our lion. He's very well trained," Morticia said, as though pet lions were perfectly normal pets to have. Petunia tried to think of a polite way to get these people out of her house, boy or no boy.

As if the toddler had read Petunia's mind, Pugsley asked his parents, "Mother, Father, can we go soon? I want to go back home so I may make a new explosive with Uncle Fester."

In the background, Fester somehow was in possession of a T.N.T dynamite and was throwing them at a poor cat across the street, it belonged to Ms. Figgs incidentally. Grandmama was reading a fragile, old looking book and whispering cantations of ill-will and curses towards the Dursleys. And Wednesday was holding young Harry in her lap, who was still playing with Marie Antoinette with glee in his eyes, and lovingly whispering words of love and obsessions that she now holds for him while smoothing out his hair. She talked of future weddings and how that their blackened souls would be tied together forever and ever and how no one will ever, ever split them apart. If they ever did, she would kill them slowly without any mercy and damn their souls to hell for eternity with Satan whipping them without mercy or relief. While Wednesday spoke to her new obsession, Morticia smiled softly and was reminded on how she used to act with Gomez in the same fashion and how their own souls we tied like Wednesday and young Harry was becoming.

"In a minute or so Pugsley," Morticia said cooly, turning to Pugsley with a small smile still on her face. She then turned to Gomez and spoke, "Cara Mia, why not let us get to the point and let us be on our way soon, we must feed young Harry soon."

Gomez stopped talking and turned to his wife with a smile and spoke, "Ah, of course Mon Cherie, where was I." He then took the adoption papers from Petunia and signed them after looking over the documents. He signed them and handed them back to Petunia to sign them too. Once Petunia signed them, Morticia stood once more.

Morticia smiled at Petunia, "If you don't mind us leaving so soon, we must get going."

"Of-of course not. Have a good...er...flight." Petunia handed the boy's bags to her, while Gomez grabbed Harry and Wednesday, who had still not let Harry go. It was starting to really freak Petunia out on how the little girl could easily get attached to the boy. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Petunia."

"Toodeloo!" Pugsley grinned.

"_Vale stultus mulier, iam non carnis nostrae_." Grandmama said while waving a stick. With those words said, a light engulfed Petunia, then went out a second later. Grandmama laughed hysterically and walked to the door with Harry in her arms.

"Au Revoir." Morticia aid while also walking towards the door with pugsley holding her hands and Wednesday on her hip, who was focusing on Harry.

"Tish! You spoke French!" Gomez cried.

"Not now, Gomez. Later," Petunia heard as the door closed behind them, while also confused on what that freakish light was.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤,¸_

Gomez and Morticia took Harry home by the means of muggle transportation, mostly because they didn't want to hurt the boy by apparition, young children are not ready yet for that amount of magic. Harry was quiet the whole trip, but at least seemed somewhat interested in the world around him, while holding onto Marie Antoinette still. Gomez and the family were very careful around Harry the entire way back to Addams Manor. It was an all day trip so when they arrived at home, Harry was nearly asleep on Grandmama arms.

They walked up the steps to the Addams family house and before they could open the door. It opened itself up.

**CCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAA AKKKKKK!**

"Thank you Lurch, I trust everything was all right here while we were gone?" Gomez said with his classic smile.

"Yyyyeeessss," said Lurch holding the door open for the family. They all walked in and Lurch closed the door with a creek behind them.

"Tish." Morticia looked to her side and could clearly see that Gomez was enraptured by the young Harry who had somehow gotten hold of a knife and was now throwing it to Thing and somehow calling the knife back to him. His eyes were alight and he had the look of that hungry monster she loved so when she first met him.

"Yes Gomez?" She didn't really need to ask Gomez what he desired, for she knew it. She wanted it as well.

"I want him Tish. He'd fit right in, don't you think? A little blood adoption would do, yes? We could pass him off as Wednesday's twin! Obviously, the idiots who left him here couldn't handle his sweet side! We should take him in!" Gomez was practically pleading with her. Being the man of the house, he knew it was ultimately her decision what happened. It was not really the men that controlled the family after all, it was the glanced at the child again as she heard a scraping sound of knives hitting wood.

"Gomez. Pick him up. We shall perform the ritual as soon as we get home. Clean him properly and bring him to the ritual room. I will ready Wednesday and Pugsley I want to be finished as quickly as possible. Obviously he is in need of a proper family. Anyone who tries to say he is not ours will not be able to find proof. He will be ours by the morning." Morticia had made her mind up. The boy would become Wednesday's twin and her son. She would slaughter any who dared challenge her claim.

She watched as Gomez reached for the babe and was bitten for his effort. The boy had abandoned his knives as Gomez was reaching for him and latched onto the heel of Gomez's hand, digging his sharp teeth in eagerly. Gomez reached for the boys feet and tried to pull him off, laughing merrily.

"Ah! Tish! Look at this little rascal! He already knows who his father is! Quite a grip he has with those teeth!" Gomez's face was alight with joy. Obviously the thought of such a blood thirsty being as a son made him happy. She could tell that he could not wait to have it official. She smiled as she brought her hand to the babe's face and smacked him lightly.

"Now, now, child. You should learn not to bite others so tactlessly. How would you know if my Gomez did not have poison in his blood? Release your teeth so that we may leave this place and make you ours. I dare say that you will fit in with the other heathens inhabiting our residence." Morticia's voice was amused as the convinced the child to release her husband's hand. The babe grinned and let Gomez hoist him into his arms and began to play with her knife once more.

Hours later the house was filled with thumps and screaming as the ritual was completed. The thumps came from who knows where, while the screams were the final ones of blood sacrifices used in the ritual. After all, blood rituals needed sacrifices to work properly. No one would notice if a few…unmentionables disappeared from the streets.

They knew that this would be difficult, but Grandmama Frump was not to be denied by the forces in which she was so apart that even their extended family deferred to her as hag a most horrid title that she was more deserven than most. She made the potion and grabbed her spell book. Grandmama then started to say the spell once she found it.

. . .Sanguinis Domini nostri Sanguinis. . .  
. . .Nostri carne carnem. . .  
. . .Sume in hunc adulescentem infantem. . .  
. . .Benedic eum, cum nostris tenebris. . .  
. . .Et ab ipso lumine. . .  
. . .Cum hoc PRÆCIPIO. . .

Then she said, "We now need to only wait, for the dark forces had never denied an Addams and never would it their connection too great."

During the ritual Gomez and the rest of the family had mixed a sample of blood from each of them in with the potions, said some words, killed a few sacrifices and fed the whole nasty concoction to the baby soon after.

Once the ritual was done, the Addams' looked down on the newest addition to the family. Harry now looked more like Morticia and Gomez. He had no D.N.A., or blood that was connected to his old family. He was a handsom young boy with deep, intense, expressive grey eyes that he got from Gomez, he also got wavy mid-night black hair and a leaner body. From Morticia, Harry now looked more feminine and had small vampire teeth.

Gomez had decided to name the boy Thanatos, the Greek translation for death. They thought it a proper name since just the sight of him would cause fear in anyone now to almost death. Except the Addams of course. Thanatos was going to be quite normal to them.

They also had a magical renaming ceremony. The ceremony rid all magical records of the baby's previous life and name and created new ones with his new name, Thanatos Horkos Erebos Addams. The ceremony only changed the magical records unfortunately. It could do nothing for written records such as birth certificate and such things.

After the ceremonies, Thanatos and Wednesday had been settled down into the Addams crib and after a bottle of whatever concoction Gomez felt like making, they quickly fell asleep. Thanatos' hands were still clutched around Marie Antoinette and Wednesday's hands around Thanatos, not letting him out of her grip. To Wednesday, it has already been too long since he was in her sight and would not let him go any time soon. They put Pugsley in a bed near Fester and Grandmama went back into the kitchen to make more potions for Thanatos.

The Addams family gradually made their ways to their own rooms and the only screams heard that night were the ones from the master bedroom. Though, those were a regular occurrence and were only dully noted by the other residents.

So it would be on this a particularly dreary day that "Evil" marked Thanatos Horkos Erebos Addams, they could all feel as the magic settled in the boy. Finally, right at mid-night, did the darkness seep into Thanatos and finally, he became an Addams.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤,¸_

**Hogwarts, Scotland, Unplottable; Mid-night of November 3rd**

In the Headmaster's office. A device glowed bright white and started to hum uncontrollably. It hum so loudly, that it was a surprise that no one noticed. When the clock struck twelve, the device exploded with a loud **BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMBBBB **that was only heard in the office.

Had not Dumbledore went to the Hog's Head that night to speak to his brother, Dumbledore would have been there to see the device. Had Dumbledore been there, he would still have had a chance to bring Harry back to the Dursley's and keep Harry under his thumb.

But no, he was not there, so on that night, fate has been changed. For Thanatos and the Addams family, it will change for the better. For Dumbledore and the people under him, it will change for the worst.

But however fate may change, chaos will be right behind it, bring in a rage of destruction.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤,¸_

_vale stultus mulier, iam non carnis nostrae._

_Translates to..._

_goodbye stupid woman, no longer of our flesh._

___ø¤º°°º¤ ø_

_Sanguinis Domini nostri Sanguinis._  
_Nostri carne carnem._  
_Sume in hunc adulescentem infantem._  
_Benedic eum, cum nostris tenebris._  
_Et ab ipso lumine._  
_Cum hoc PRÆCIPIO._

_Is translation for..._

_Blood of our Blood._  
_Flesh of our Flesh._  
_Take in this young babe._  
_Bless him with our darkness._  
_And protect him from the light._  
_With this I COMMAND._

___ø¤º°°º¤ ø_

_In this story, although it seems like Wednesday will be with Harry, it will not happen. Instead, some time in the future, Harry will be with a different person. I do not know if it will be male or female though. Wednesday in this story will be obsessed with Harry though and will try to stop anyone into becoming any closer to either one of them. _

_Thanatos is Greek and was the daemon personification of death. He was a minor figure in Greek mythology, often referred to but rarely appearing in is the God of the Oath. And Erebos is the Titan of Darkness._

_That's the end of the second chapter. ^-^_

_I hope you enjoyed it and hope that you continue to read it as i write more :)_

_If you have any ideas on what you want to happen to this story, please message me, thank you ^-^_


End file.
